User blog:Emeraldblade95/Mass PG Removal: The Loud Siblings (Except Leni Loud)
This is a mass removal proposal for The Loud Siblings explaining why all the siblings but one should not qualify for the PG category. This is the largest group-related removal, surpassing the TF2 mercenaries by 1 member with a total of 10. What is the Work? The Loud House is a relatively new cartoon on Nickeleon about the middle child of the family Lincoln Loud trying to adjust to life with the fact that he has 10 siblings, all of which are sisters as he is the only son of the family. His relationships with them also vary, from very negative and hostile (e.g. Lola and Lori) to very positive and close (e.g. Luna and Leni). In early episodes, the plot considerate on either Lincoln alone or Lincoln helping one or more of his sisters, but as the series continued to develop, the plots began to concentrate more on his sisters (especially starting with Season 3) and in some cases, Lincoln maybe completely absent from an episode. Each sister has been broadly studied over the course of the series. Why they don't qualify Each sibling has a different personality, and some of their actions are also very questionable and un-PG like. Below is a basic description of each sibling that does not qualify: *'Lori Loud:' Very easy one, she is self-centered, arrogant, wrathful, and authoritative; she believes she is in charge of the house whenever Rita and Lynn Sr. are away because she is the oldest. *'Luna Loud:' Very destructive and erratic, has put her siblings' lives in danger in the past, she is also quite obsessive with concerts and loud music and often times "bugs" the siblings who go to these events, to the point that she is being an unintentional jerk. *'Luan Loud:' Another easy one, every year on April Fool's Day, Luan becomes "evil" and goes TOO FAR with pranks, some of which have proven to be harmful if not life-threatening to the siblings. *'Lynn Loud Jr.:' Very arrogant, and a jerk, she maybe an athlete, but she often times shows bad sportsmanship and rubs it in with her siblings. *'Lincoln Loud:' Yes no kidding, Lincoln has displayed several corrupting factors as well. While he cares for the well-being of his sisters, he tends to be self-centered with his hobbies and goals from time to time. He'smore of an Outright hero than a PG. *'Lucy Loud:' Hard one to convince honestly, she is morbid and dark in terms of personality, she is obsessed with death and somewhat sociopathic. *'Lana Loud:' Another hard one, similar to Luna, she can be destructive and erratic, and many of her "solutions" involve animals assisting her (and at times causes chaos within the house). *'Lola Loud:' Yet another easy one, she is VERY wrathful and authoritative, and her motives are rather evil and sinister in nature, she maybe a pageant queen, but she is very obsessive with power and looks. *'Lisa Loud:' She tends to be self-centered, and her genius level intellect makes rather arrogant, believing she is smarter than all her siblings combined (even though they have outsmarted her at times), she also puts her siblings' lives in danger (especially Lincoln and Lily), by performing questionable experiments on them without their consent. *'Lily Loud:' As most of us agreed with Kate Read, Lily Loud is a baby and thus is too young to have an established Moral Agency. Only Leni Loud can come out as PG, as she actually cares about her family's relations and well-being (especially Lincoln). Final Verdict This might be hard to configure exactly, so I suggest votes be in bullet points describing your opinions on each sibling's stance on the category. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals